


her fight and fury is fiery

by syari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Marauders' Era, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), every character but Marlene is just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syari/pseuds/syari
Summary: Marlene McKinnon smokes cigarettes like she'll die tomorrow, and maybe she'd prefer it that way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a character study

Marlene McKinnon is a natural blonde. She is unnatural every other color, sometimes.

Marlene McKinnon smokes cigarettes like she'll die tomorrow, and maybe she'd prefer it that way.

Marlene McKinnon has more passion and fire than the rest of the war effort combined, and she burns everyone she touches.

Marlene McKinnon is Sirius' counterpart in every way it counts, and so they must despise each other on principle, on the surface, in name only.

Marlene McKinnon splits the skin on her knuckles more often than she uses cutting words. Her friends know which edge should be feared more.

Marlene McKinnon swallows despair and spits anger for every member of her family. She has no family.

Marlene McKinnon kisses her friends' heads and tucks their tears away. She does not have any of her own to give.

Marlene McKinnon barks a laugh the one time someone dares to ask her about children in her future. She mocks them, _the future?_

Marlene McKinnon locks every door of her flat twice when she leaves, and never when she arrives.

Marlene McKinnon is partial to cats. She says, _at least they'll make you bleed when you fuck with them._

Marlene McKinnon is hard and fast and uncompromising, but not uncaring.

Marlene McKinnon scowls for the picture, her arm still slung around Dorcas' shoulder as she leans in with the rest of _the Order of the Flaming Peacocks_ , she calls them.

Marlene McKinnon is dead two weeks later, wreathed in flames, flame red hair, red robes, red blood. _They got her whole family_ , Moody says. Emmeline just weeps.

Marlene McKinnon's grave, unlike Benjy's, is more than a memorial. Her friends gather in remembrance anyways, until it's too dangerous to be out on the streets anymore in these times.

Marlene McKinnon's wand is found in the pocket of a scarred young man at the Ministry. It makes its way back to her, in time.

Marlene McKinnon is avenged. It doesn't bring her back.


End file.
